Love Research
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Tena on S-String, Mezzo sudah agak lama mulai berhubungan dekat dengan Canta, tetapi, Canta masih tetap bersikap acuh-tak-acuh pada Mezzo. Apakah semua ini akan berubah? Canta/Mezzo drabble For FFC I Must Write Fics!


**Disclaimer: **Tena on S-String/S-Senjou no Tena milik Sesuna Mikabe!

**Warning: **Fanfic ini mungkin mengandung OOC, typo atau berbagai human error lainnya, jadi maafkan saya.

/

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating: **Teen/ PG-15

**Summary: Tena on S-String, **Mezzo sudah agak lama mulai berhubungan dekat dengan Canta, tetapi, Canta masih tetap bersikap acuh-tak-acuh pada Mezzo. Apakah semua ini akan berubah? Canta/Mezzo drabble For FFC I Must Write Fics!

Debut pertamaaaaaa! Yey~!

Saya seneng banget baca ini manga udah dari kapan tau (?) pas nggak sengaja beli di Gramedia, sayang sih ga ada anime-nya, padahal bagus juga kalo di-anime-in, Soul Score, ijidere-nya Tena, dandere-nya Arun, kekonyolan...pokoknya ini manga bagus deh XD

Oke, to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Love Research<strong>

Kuroi-Oneesan (c) 2011

* * *

><p>"Kakak, aku pergi sebentar menemui Tena dan Kyosuke ya? Aku perlu mengambil beberapa data~"<p>

Gadis berkacamata berambut hitam itu melambai tanda sampai jumpa di depan rumah-di depan rumah sederhana bertuliskan 'Bile, Ricercare'. Orang yang ia sebut kakak adalah pemuda berambut pirang tengah duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki ditemani tumpukan kertas dan buku, sesekali ia membetulkan kacamatanya atau menghela nafas seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Jangan pulang malam-malam, Sopra," orang yang disebut kakak itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas.

"Baik kak, sampai nanti makan malam!" ucapnya dengan ceria seraya melambai pergi.

Sementara itu di dalam rumah, seorang gadis belia dengan rambut merah terkuncir dua yang tengah mengutak-atik laptopnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kau pintar sekali, Sopra~" gumamnya. "Aku punya waktu untuk sendirian dengan kak Canta lagi!"

**.**

Siang itu mengalir seperti biasanya, Canta sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya dari pagi bahkan hingga makan siang sementara Mezzo hanya diam di depan laptopnya seraya mencuri perhatian dan pandang dari pria kesayangannya itu. Makan siang kali itu hanyalah sandwich—full-course sandwich penuh gizi—ditemani teh Earl Grey.

Setelah banyak berfikir, ia memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Kak Canta!"

"Hn? Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menghirup udara segar sekali-kali kak? Kita sudah lama di dalam ruangan..."

"Oh, boleh." Canta selalu menjawab singkat. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya dan mengambil beberapa kertas. "Ayo berangkat, Mezzone."

**.**

Mereka berdua berjalan hingga ke atas bukit di dekat rumah mereka, dimana hampir pelosok bukit-bukit sekitarnya terlihat dengan jelas. Angin lumayan kencang saat itu, dedaunan pun berguguran karenanya. Canta tetap asyik dengan kertas-kertasnya seraya duduk di bawah payung pepohonan. Mezzo hanya melihat sekeliling seraya menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini, Mezzone?" Canta mulai bicara. "Kau masih memikirkan soal hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih?"

"A-A-Ah, hahaha," Mezzo memaksakan untuk tertawa wajahnya merona merah. "I-Iya...ma, maaf, itu dilakukan sehabis menikah, kan?"

"...Kau sudah tahu jawabanku," pria itu menaikkan kacamatanya. "Lalu? Apa ada yang masih ingin kau ungkapkan?"

"..." Mezzo terdiam, ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Apa...apa kak Canta mau menikah denganku?"

Sunyi.

Angin semilir meniup dedaunan.

Jeda yang lama.

Awan tengah berarak ke arah barat.

Canta hanya diam, melongo. Wajah Mezzo makin memerah bagai kepiting rebus.

"Err, kalau kak Canta tak mau jawab tidak apa-apa!" sela Mezzo mendadak. "Ma, maaf aku berlebihan!"

Mezzo tidak menyadari angin datang ke arahnya begitu kencang, karena posisi kakinya yang kurang tepat, ia pun terpeleset dan hendak jatuh ke dasar bukit.

"Kyaaaa!"

"—Ups,"

Mengabaikan kertas-kertasnya yang berterbangan di sela angin, tangan Canta tengah meraih tangan Mezzo dan menariknya ke sisi yang lebih aman. Canta menangkap Mezzo di pelukannya, tetapi karena keseimbangannya yang buruk ia malah terjatuh di atas rerumputan.

"A...Aduuuh..." gadis berambut merah itu melihat ke arah bawahnya, dengan refleks ia langsung menyingkir. "A-AAH! MAAF KAK CANTA!"

"Dimana kacamataku...?" Canta meraba ke arah rerumputan.

Mezzo melihat ke sekeliling, ia melihat pecahan kaca dengan frame yang sudah tidak ada kabarnya tepat di sebelah Canta.

"Ta, tampaknya aku merusak kacamatamu, kak Canta..." Mezzo membereskan kaca yang berserakan itu. Dua tangan besar lagi hangat menghampiri tangannya yang lembut, menghentikan pekerjannya.

"Tidak apa-apa asal kau selamat,"

Canta berucap seraya tersenyum kecil—senyum yang bahkan dulu tak pernah sekalipun tersungging di bibir pria itu bila sedang berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Mezzo merasa kepalanya berasap seketika, ditambah tangan Canta sepertinya tidak pergi dari tangannya sedaritadi.

"E—Emm, a-aku akan pergi membelikan kacamata baru!" Mezzo pun berlari kabur.

Canta terdiam.

"...Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah?" gumamnya seraya melihat ke arah langit. "Ya...biarlah,"

**The End.**

* * *

><p>Oke, rampung! Ini fic (FAIL) ketiga untuk FFC I Must Write Fic, Read and Review? XD<p> 


End file.
